runescape1infofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Magic
left|Magic symboolMagic, in het Nederlands Magie, is een veelzijdige skill dat gebruik maakt van elementaire energie die vrijkomt uit runes voor bijvoorbeeld gevechten (Combat), betoveringen (enchantment), teleporteren (Teleport) of voorwerpen veranderen in coins (Alchemy).Hoewel het mogelijk is om het RuneScape te spelen zonder Magic te trainen, geeft Magic een groot aantal voordelen door de vele spreuken, zoals de teleporteer spreuken, die mensen naar locaties kunnen transporteren zonder te rennen of het veranderen van voorwerpen in geld. Magic is om veel redenen een populaire skill en wordt daardoor ook veel gebruikt. Magic kan wellicht de meestgebruikte skill zijn, doordat duizenden mensen per dag van locatie naar locatie teleporteren. Magic geeft een voordeel tegen Melee, maar een zwakte tegen Ranged. Magic kan getraind worden door spreuken (spells) uit te spreken om een monster of op een speler. Spelers die een hoog magic level hebben worden vaak aangeduid met het begrip "Mage" of "Magicians", wat magiër betekend in het Nederlands. Zodra member spelers level 66 hebben bereikt kunnen ze toegang krijgen tot de Magic guild, een gilde gespecialiseerd voor magiërs. De Magic guild is gevestigd in Yanille. Magic wordt door veel spelers gezien als de sterkste skill, hoewel dit een valse bewering is. Elke skill in RuneScape is volgens Jagex gebalanceerd met de andere skills zodat geen één skill minder onder doet dan de ander. Ook veel monsters en rassen bezitten de krachten van magic. Geschiedenis Toen Guthix op Gielinor aankwam vond hij een voorwerp dat de Stone of Jas wordt genoemd. De Stone of Jas is een machtig "God Item" achtergelaten door de Elder god Jas. Guthix gaf vorm aan Gielinor nadat de Elder God de wereld gecreëerd had. Na het vorm geven van de planeet, liet Guthix verschillende altaren de magische krachten van de steen absorberen. Deze altaren staan bekend als de Runecrafting altaren waar spelers tegenwoordig hun Runes mee creëren. Guthix liet vervolgens verschillende rassen uit andere werelden naar Gielinor komen, door middel met de Portal of life en de World Gate die hij bouwde met de steen. Guthix liet zich zelf veranderen in een menselijke druïde en introduceerde magic aan het menselijke ras. De Stone of Jas zal volgens Movario de bron van Magic zijn. Magic werd steeds verder ontdekt en uiteindelijk werd het één van de belangrijkste middelen van de First, Second en Third Age. Magic werd door veel wezens gebruikt, maar echter bijna alleen voor oorlog en chaos. Toen Guthix de God Wars liet beëindigen, waren er slechts enkele rassen over. De rassen die de god wars hadden overleeft waar vooral onervaren en in de loop der jaren werd magic vergeten. In de Fourth Age, ontdekte de Fremmennik genaamd V-------, een grot waar hij de Stone of Jas aanraakten en over magische krachten bezat. Op dit moment werd de Moon Clan opgericht, de eerste stam die vanaf een lange tijd magic wist te gebruiken. Uiteindelijk wisten steeds meer mensen in Gielinor, magic te herontdekken en de mens werd hierdoor één van de grootste rassen. Door het gebruik van magic wisten zij veel land te hernemen en uit te groeien tot het meest welvarende en machtigste rijk in de Fifth Age. In de fifth age waren de Saradominse magiërs de enige die over de magische runes bezaten en bouwde een grote nederzetting die nu bekend staat als de Wizards' Tower. In die toren bevond de grootste opslag van runes in die tijd. na enkele jaren kwamen de Zamorak volgelingen erachter dat ze zwaar in het nadeel waren. Ze vertelde tegen de magiërs van de Wizard tower dat ze wilde overstappen en magic voor goed wilde gebruiken. De magiërs van de toren vertrouwde ze en gaf ze toegang tot de toren. De Zamorakiaanse magiërs besloten uiteindelijk om hun mede magiërs te verraden en stal de hele voorraad van runes en staken de toren in de brand. Door dit evenement kwamen de Zamorakiaanse volgelingen aan hun ervaringen met magic. Spreuken Magic kan alleen gebruikt worden door het uitspreken van spells (spreuken). Die spreuken kunnen worden uitgevoerd op andere spelers, op NPC's, op een voorwerp of hen zelf. Magic spreken zullen zich bevinden in een spreukenboek, dat te vinden op het Magic spell screen (Bestand:Spelbook icon wide.png). Er zijn in totaal drie verschillende spreuk boeken waarvan er slechts één actief kan zijn voor een speler. Om spreuken uit te spreken hebben spelers Runes nodig, deze kunnen worden gemaakt met behulp van de skill Runecrafting. Runes kunnen ook gekocht worden in de Grand Exchange en worden verkocht in magic winkels. Om een spreuk uit te spreken moeten spelers een spreuk selecteren in hun magic boek. Magic kan getraind worden door het uitspreken van spreuken. Hiervoor zal een speler Experience krijgen. Elke spreuk heeft eigen benodigdheden en eigen experience. Voor het trainen van magic zijn de teleportatie spreueken vaak populair omdat dit een manier is van snel experience krijgen en zal weinig runes kosten. Teleport spreuken Teleport spreuken zijn spreuken waarmee spelers zichzelf of anderen kunnen laten verplaatsen naar een andere locatie. De locatie waar een speler heen wordt geteleporteerd wordt een "teleportatie spot" genoemd. Teleportatie spreuken kunnen worden onderverdeeld in twee categorieën: "Teleother" en de "Personal Teleport". Teleportatie zal veel tijd besparen voor het reizen. Combat spreuken Combat spreuken zijn spreuken die bedoelt zijn om een ander te verwonden. Deze spreuken worden daarom gebruikt voor gevechten. De maximale schade die een speler kan aanrichten in 37 (met het gebruik van Fire surge, een Extreme Magic potion, Overload Potion en een Fire staff) met het standaard spreuken boek. Voor een lange periode was 30 het maximaal aantal schade dat aangericht kon worden, maar sinds 17 november 2009 werden nieuwe spreuken aan het standaard boek toegevoegd. thumb|Een combat spreuk die "splasht". Combat spreuken zullen verschillende keren "plonsen" ("splash") op een speler. Hiermee zullen spelers geen schade aanrichten, zelfs geen 0 schade. Hier zal de speler alleen het basis aantal Experience krijgen zonder experience voor het aantal schade dat is aangericht. De "splash" zal afhangen van verschillende zaken: *Het magic level van de uitsrpeker *Het magic attack bonus of de uitrusting die de uitspreker draagt *Magic prayer die is geactiveerd *Het magic level van de tegenstander *Het Defence level van de tegenstander *Het magic defence bonus of de uitrusting van de tegenstander die hij of zij draagt *De magic prayer die de tegenstander heeft geactiveerd (inclusief Protect from Magic) *De defence prayer die de tegenstander heeft geactiveerd Ook zal het anatal schade van de uitspreker op de bovenstaande punten invloed hebben. Curses (vloeken) Curses, in het Nederlands vloeken, zijn spreuken die bedoeld zijn om iemand negatieve effecten te geven. Meestal zal dit zorgen voor het verlagen van verschillende skills. Alchemy Alle alchemy spreuken gebruiken Nature runes om voorwerpen te veranderen in Coins of Ores in Bars. High Level Alchemy is waarschijnlijk één van de meest gebruikte spreuken in RuneScape, aangezien het mogelijk is om winst te maken. Toch wordt het tegenwoordig gezien als een duurzame manier van het trainen van magic omdat er tegenwoordig amper winst gemaakt kan worden door de snel toe- of afnemende prijzen en de veranderen sinds de komst van de Grand Exchange. Enchantments Alle Enchantment spreuken gebruiken Cosmic runes voor het verbeteren van een voorwerp. Een voorbeeld is het omtoveren van een Emerald ring in een Ring of duelling. Standaard magic frame|Een speler die de [[Wind surge spreuk uitspreekt.]] Het standaard spreuken boek krijgen alle spelers als ze na het voltooien van Unstable Foundations in RuneScape komen. De eerste spreuk, Lumbridge Home Teleport, zal geen benodigdheden hebben voor het uitspreken. Dit maakt magic beschikbaar voor alle spelers. Bijna alle spreuken zijn beschikbaar voor gratis spelers. Slechts enkele spreuken zijn alleen beschikbaar voor Members. Members hebben voor verschillende spreuken verschillende questen nodig om een spreuk te kunnen uitspreken zoals de Ardougne teleport. Standaard spreuken worden meestal ingedeeld in verschillende soorten spreuken. De verdeling van spreuken zijn: Teleport, Combat spells, Curses, Alchemy, Enchantment en Group teleport spreuken. Vaak wordt Group teleport onderverdeeld in teleport. Ancient magic frame|Een speler die een [[Miasmic barage uitspreekt.]] De Ancient magic is een zeer oude kunst van magic. Spelers kunnen over deze magic bezitten na de quest Desert Treasure. De Mahjarrat genaamd Azzanadra zal de spelers de magic leren, nadat hij het van Zaros had geleerd. De Ancient magic behoort tot één van de gevaarlijkste magic spreuken. De spreuken zijn gebaseerd op Ijs (Ice), Rook (Smoke), Bloed (Blood), Schaduw (Shadow), Miasmic en teleportatie. De Ancient spreuken kunnen leiden tot een groot aantal Experience, hoewel het wel hoge kosten met zich mee brengt in Runes als in Coins. Lunar magic De Lunar spreuken zijn bedoeld om andere wezens te helpen, ook in situaties in gevechten (met de uitzondering op Vengeance en Vengeance Other). De spreuken zijn beschikbaar na het voltooien van de Lunar Diplomacy quest en na het voltooien van de Dream Mentor kunnen spelers extra spreuken toevoegen aan hun spreuken boek. Vele spreuken leveren alternatieve methode voor het trainen van verschillende skills. Zou kan met deze magic planken worden gemaakt voor de Construction skill. Runes Runes zijn de munitie voor het uitspreken van magic spreuken. Elke spreuk (behalve de Home teleport) heeft runes nodig. Runes kunnen gemaakt worden met de Runecrafting skill. Runes zijn "stackable items", dus ze stapelen op. Runes kunnen ook gekocht worden in verschillende magic winkels of de Grand Exchange. Uitrusting thumb|right|Een speler die [[Ancient_Warriors'_Equipment|Zuriel's equipment draagt.]] De meeste magiërs dragen de bekende "robes". Dit is van speciaal materiaal gemaakt waardoor het niet hinderd methet uitspreken van spreuken en de beheersing van magic. Beste Magic uitrusting Sterkste Magic Attack Bonus Beste Magic Attack Bonus zonder PvP Armour Beste Free-to-Play Magic Attack Bonus Wapens Magic boosts thumb|Een speler die de [[Magic cape emotie uitvoert.]] Magic trainen Zie ook *Mage en:Magic pt:Magia fi: